Aquamarine
by Water-gem
Summary: Zexion never believed in Fairy Tales untill a beautiful boy with a tail proved him that seeing is believing. Zemyx, yaoi, and other pairings inside. Review!


Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would all be centered on Org. XIII, not Sora, because he's cute, but nothing beats Demyx. So Yeah. I don't own it.

A/N-I've been seeing a lot of mermaid fics lately, so I decided to try one. This isn't realted to that movie called Aquamarine. Nobody has to make anybody love them in three days, and nobody lives in a water tower. Anyways, it's Zemyx, but if anyone wants a diffrent pairing (with Demyx involved with another male) I would be happy to add it in...Maybe. It's set WAY back in time, around the time where most fairy tales are set, and like most fairy tales, there's princes, kings, and stuff like that. Now that I'm done, I present to you...

**Aquamarine**

It was early in the morning, the dawn just begining, and Zexion shifted in his massive bed, eyes blinking open slowly. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, running another through faded steel blue locks of hair. He yawned quietly and got up. He poked his head out a window, looking at the beautiful land below him. He could smell fresh flowers that the castle gardener, Aerith, worked so hard to maintain, the delicious food Namine, the cook, was making, and the faint salty smell of the ocean, which wasn't very far away. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a knock came at the door. "Yes?" Zexion said slowly.

"It's me, Paine." Sounded a flat, bored voice on the other side of the door. Zexion moved to the door, opening it quietly, gesturing her inside. She walked in, settling herself on her brother's bed. "I dropped my silver bracelet at the beach. Go get it...Please." She said, cutting straight to the point. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask Rikku, or Yuna? You have servants, we pay for them. You should make them do more than keep you company." He replied, leaning against a wall. He stretched slightly, single showing eye on his sister. She shrugged.

"They're busy. Just go do it." She said firmly, walking out of Zexion's room hastely. Sighing, Zexion grabbed a pair of loose black pants and a white button-up shirt, threw them on, and headed to the exit of the castle.

"S-sir? W-where are you g-going?" Namine's timid voice called out once he reached for the doorknob for the enourmous door blocking his way. Namine had been a slave most of her life, and still showed signs of fear from the treatment she recieved. Her blonde hair done up in a pony tail, an apron over her white dress, her gentle smile in place, she looked like a doll. She was quite the beautiful girl. Of course, in no way was Zexion attracted to her, but she was indeed beautiful. "I f-finished breakfast s-sir."

Zexion smiled at her, something he did rarely now-a-days. "I'm heading to the beach. I'll be back soon, don't worry." After he saw her nod her understanding, he opened the massive doors and headed to the beach.

"You'll never catch me Axel! I'm the fastest merman in the whole ocean!" A young fish-tailed boy sang, strands of his dirty blonde hair tickling his face. He pushed them out of the way with slim, nimble fingers. His aquamarine eyes shined in delight, his gleaming teal fins flipping be hind him. He danced gracefully in the water, displaying beauty in his movements.

"More like the most annoying merBOY in all the ocean." Axel yelled back, his flaming red tail thrashing wildly to catch up to the other boy. He grit his teeth, emerald eyes narrowed in concentration and gained speed, finally catching up to his friend. He ran a hand through his spiked red hair, huffing when he saw the other merman frowning. "What is it? You were fine a moment ago. I swear, you have the worst mood swings ever Demyx."

Demyx turned around, eyes shining with tears. "Do you really think I'm annoying?" He clung onto Axel, eyes wide. "Do you really Axel?" He bit his lip, chewing it slightly.

Axel pulled the other into an embrace. "No, I don't. I really didn't mean it Dem, really." He paused when the other started shaking. "Hey, let's go home, okay? We can bug Larxene or something." He felt his friend nod, and led him home.

"I hate it when people call me annoying. Everybody does..." Demyx muttered, still latched onto Axel. "I really hate it when dad says it."

"You know Cloud doesn't mean it. He's been stressed with the kingdom lately. It's hard running a whole entire ocean you know?" He knudged Demyx playfully, earning him a laugh from the other boy.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for cheering me up Axel." He nuzzled his cheek with Axel's and Axel felt himself blush brightly. He knew that the blonde had always been over affectionate, but his antics always brought strong feelings in the redhead. He patted Demyx's back akwardly, but Demyx didn't seem to mind.

The rest of the way home, Demyx sang, his voice as sweet as ever, yet Axel could do nothing but watch, following the other boy with a heavy heart.

Zexion sighed when he finally arived at the beach. Kicking off his shoes, he smiled softly as the soft sand brushed against his skin. Realising he never asked where Paine dropped the bracelet, he groaned. "I'll never find it!" He said, feeling annoyed that he'd done something so stupid. He groaned, walking to the edge of one of the docks, letting his feat dangle. He closed his eyes, deciding to enjoy the sea breeze for a while.

_"Heeheehee! Look Axel! A human!"_

Zexion bolted up. "Who's there!" He looked around, but saw nobody.

_"Damn it! He knows were here!"_

_"So? Let's say hi!"_

_"Damn it Demyx! No!"_

Zexion heard a splash and saw a blonde head poking out of the water. The boy smiled, his aquamarine eyes glittering.

_**Splash**_

Another head apeared, this one with shocking red hair, and narrowed emerald eyes. Zexion bit his lip, not really knowing what to say.

"Hi! Are you a real human?" The blonde asked, eyes wide with question. Zexion nodded slowly, not really knowing what to say.

"Demyx, If Cloud finds out about this, I'm dead. I'm supposed to keep you outta trouble!" The redhead said, still glaring at Zexion.

"Noooo! I don't wanna go home Axel!" Demyx dissapeared under the water, popping up right in front of Zexion. "Do all humans have such pretty hair?" Demyx asked, reaching up to touch it. Zexion felt a weird sensation, urging to meet the boy's wants, his body leaning towards Demyx, moaning when Demyx ran his fingers through his hair. He was just about to stroke Demyx's face when he saw Axel dissapear, and like Demyx, pop up in front of him.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Axel said, eyes burning. "Human." He sneered at the last word, showing distaste of the word.

Shaking his head, he snapped out of whatever it was that made him act so strange and glared right back at Axel. "Why do you keep calling me human? Are you not?"

Demyx smiled, and Zexion felt that sensation again. "That's because were-" He was cut off when Axel covered his mouth.

"It's none of your concern. We'll be leaving now. Come on Dem-"

Demyx dived underwater, appearing a few feet from him. "Meet me at midnight and I'll explain everything!" Demyx said cheerfully.

Zexion saw powerful waves forming. They never seemed that strong before..."Where? Where will I meet you?" Zexion cried out, wanting to see the other boy again badly. He watched in despair as Axel started to drag Demyx down.

"Right here! Come alone, and I will too!" And with that, both Demyx and Axel dissapeared, leaving Zexion feeling hollow. He was about to sulk untill a small shimmering object caught his attention.

"Paine's bracelet.." He mumbled. Picking up the object, he set it in his pocket, assuring it's safety. Taking one last look at the ocean, he headed home.

"Demyx! You know were not allowed to interact with humans! It's prohibited! We could have been killed!" Axel shouted, feeling all his rage burst around him.

"He wouldn't hurt anybody! Axel, you don't understand! I could sense his dispair, I could feel his loneliness! He needs a friend Axel! He needs me!" Demyx protested, eyes shimmering slightly.

"He wanted a LOT more than friendship Demyx! I saw the way he looked at you, and there was nothing but lust in his eyes, But of course YOU wouldn't notice, seeing as how you're so stupid! And why would you care about him when you have so many people who love you here! I don't want you to get killed by some worthless human!" Axel shouted, gripping Demyx's shoulders tightly.

Demyx gently pried Axel's hands off him. He closed his eyes and turned away. "I thought I could trust you." He whispered. With that, he swam as fast as he could, dissapearing out of sight.

"Demyx! Demyx come back! I'm sorry!" Axel waited. Nothing happened. He sighed, feeling very tired suddenly. "Demyx..." With one final look, he headed somewhere far from the main city, Atlantica, to the place he always went to when he was stressed. Roxas's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh. That's the first chapter. If it's to OOC, then I'll try to fix it. I kinda like OOC though. Anyways, here's a quick little summary of what this is all about. **PLEASE READ THIS!!! PLEASE!!!**

Zexion is the prince of a kingdom called Radiant Garden, which is nothing like the Kingdom Hearts Radiant Garden. THIS Radiant Garden is a very beautiful place that looks a lot like the places you would see in fairy tale stories. Zexion's dad, the King, is Xemnas, his mother, the Queen, is...I dunno. If anybody canthink of someone, I'll write her in, otherwise, she's dead. Zexion's sister, the princess, is Paine. I'll explain more about her later.

Demyx is the prince of Atlantica. (Atlantica looks like it did in the game, except more big.) Cloud is his dad, also the king, and his mom WILL be dead, because it's story plot. She really doesn't have a name...Anyways, Axel is kinda Demyx's bodyguard. He makes sure he doesn't get into trouble, but as we can see, he let's Demyx do whatever he wants because he doesn't want to lose Demyx as a friend. YES, Axel **likes** Demyx, but it will be completly one-sided. (UNLESS SOMEONE ASKS FOR SOME AXEL/DEMYX) He will not end up with Roxas, because I don't really like that pairing. (Sorry.) Other than Axel, Luxord is also Demyx's bodyguard/babysitter. You'll see a lot of him later.

And as for ages:

Zexion: 21

Roxas: 15

Demyx: 18

Axel: 19

Paine: 23

Cloud: 32

Luxord: 28

Xemnas: 39

Namine: 18

(Other people I will add in)

Xigbar: 29

Larxene: 24

Saix: 30

Leon: 31

Vexen: 38

Sora: 15

Riku: 16

Kairi: 16

Marluxia: 20

Yup. So that's it. Please review. I really love reviews. AND NO FLAMES. Flames are mean. I hate them. And as for my other stories, I'll update them soon.


End file.
